


Words

by RosieQ



Series: Poetry [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieQ/pseuds/RosieQ





	Words

Let the words flow  
From the stream  
Don't make them go  
Don't change the tune  
Let it fiddle on its own

Don't force the fire  
Don't feed it  
Let it burn  
Until it dies

Let the words burst out  
Like a bomb

A beautiful white cloud  
In the sky  
Don't add to it  
Don't make it disappear  
Let it float away  
With the wind

Don't ass to it  
Don't change it  
Leave it


End file.
